Forum:Asteria de Lune
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:Lissyboo Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Born to Francis, a mutant, and Kaylinn de Lune on the first of January, Asteria de Lune always knew she was destined to do more. Her father, much to her dismay, was a villian, has even killed people in front of her and her mother. She was only three when she saw her first murder. It was the first time her mother saw it too. She didn't even know Francis was a villian! The two lived in fear of Francis, even though he was sweet as a peach to them. They never asked where Francis had gone in middle of the night, and Asteria always did as told. She was very obediant, even when forgetting that he could kill her at any moment. Asteria grew into a sweet girl, and she took her Mother's sense of right and wrong- she knew what her father did for a living was wrong. When Asteria was ten, she had learned, and barely got control of, her ability. Her father didn't know yet, as she was trying to hide it from him. She had been coming home one day, when she had felt somebody watching her. She looked and looked, yet found nobody. She made her way home, but made a detour to a secret place she had found, a pretty little garden where she could be herself. She usually stayed there for about an hour before heading home. That's when Muller showed himself to her, and said he'd been watching her... She was a little creeped out, but she listened. He told her the differences between her and her father, that she knew the difference between right and wrong, and Francis didn't. He offered her a place at Xavier's school. After about a day of thinking about it, she told her father she's leaving. By the look in his eyes, he was disappointed- angry, even. "Asteria, you have the ability to be the best Villian in the world! Why throw that away?" He asked, which she replied to with a simple "Because I'm not you!". With that, she left, taking Muller up on his offer. She's now a Freshman there. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? She is a typical teenager. She always thinks she can do something better than you, in reality she can't though, and will eventually admit to it. She's a tough girl, despite being very obediant and sweet. She's also good at gossiping, not like she doesn't spy on other people a lot anyways, since she finds it amusing. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Xavier's School. Student. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student, and 7th Grader. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero, or Villian. Between sides What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? She can Astral Project, or creat an out-of-body experience, making her able to sneak around without being seen by other people, at all. She's invisible in that state. This also means she gets a lot of sleep. Like, a lot. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? She's a child. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? I can try to participate as much as I can :) If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: --Lissy (Message Me!) 00:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Confirmation